


Drunken Jealousy

by sciencebiatch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, SnowBarry - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, Together forever, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is drunk, jealous & horny ... and Barry is the only person she can blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> For sasawwri as apart of Together Forever Flash Exchange 
> 
> Enjoy !

3 , 2, 1 … drink

They all picked up the shot glass and downed the drink letting it burn as it went down their throats letting them feel the buzz. 

Caitlin had finally perfected the serum that let Barry have the ability to get drunk again and he was enjoying it to the fullest. 

"I w-want a..another drink" slurred Cisco before putting his empty shot glass in the air. 

Eddie who was looking at the bottle before tipping it upside down, "There's no more" He told everyone before they all groaned. 

Eddie, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry had all decided to take the night off and go out for drinks before staying the night at a hotel. They all deserved the break and they all knew that none of them would be able to drive home by the end of the night. Sitting at a booth near the back of a crowded bar the group of them all looked at the empty bottle. This was their second bottle now and none of them wanted to chip in to buy another so the five of them sat in silence not really knowing what to do after they'd drunken their supply of alcohol. 

"Let's play a game" Caitlin yelled over the music. Drunk Caitlin was always fun to be around. She was so carefree and relaxed compared to her normal self and she always had the best ideas. 

"What Game ?" Cisco asked, still upset about the lack of alcohol in his cup. 

"Truth or Dare. What else silly!" She chided him before bouncing up and down on her seat excitedly when everyone else agreed to join in her game. 

When they all agreed on the rules and the order they were going in Cisco started the game. 

He turned towards Eddie whom was sitting to his left -

"Eddie" Cisco looked at him before putting on a sly grin, "Truth or Dare"

He asked in a mocking way which hinted that he had a plan either way. 

"Dare" 

"I dare you to go to the bar and steal a bottle of .. actually I don't care what type just alcohol." Cisco told him in a way which everyone knew that he was dead serious. 

"Whhat" Eddie looked at him ridiculously, "That's illegal, you know I'm still a cop right?" 

"It's only illegal if you get caught" Cisco winked at him, "Come on pretty boy, a dares a dare" Cisco told him before he strided away while the rest of them watched him with eager eyes. 

Iris could tell that he was nervous by the twitching of his fingers - it was a habit of his that she'd picked up. The next thing that they all knew was that Eddie was back with a bottle of Scotch with a grin on his face. He placed the bottle in front of Cisco who hurriedly opened it drank some before nodding at him in recognition. 

"Iris - Truth or Dare?" Eddie asked looking at his fiance. 

"Truth" Iris said shyly not really knowing what was coming next. 

"Who's your girl crush?" He asked to which the others all let out a laugh because that was something they'd all hate to be asked. 

Iris was silent for a moment - 

"Ok .. to be totally honest I'd have to say Felicity" She said before blushing to which the other teased her. She tried to change the subject to get the attention off her. 

"Barry Truth or Dare?" She asked smiling at him like she always did. 

When Barry said Dare like she knew he would, Iris dared him to go ask the girl at the bar who had been constantly looking at him for her number. 

Barry turned around quickly to see the girl Iris was talking about and when she saw him she quickly turned away embarrassed at having been caught. Barry, who was up for the challenge, walked up to the girl and turned on his charm. 

Caitlin watched from the booth and she could feel the jealousy start to build up. She tried to push it away but it kept coming back and the longer Barry flirted with the girl the more she wanted to just scream out. Caitlin didn't know whether it was the alcohol talking or whether it was actually herself but she longed for Barry. More now than ever and watching him flirt with some other girl than herself was making her mad. 

When Barry walked back with a smug look on his face, her number on a piece of paper in his hand and lipstick stains on his cheek Caitlin had enough. She stood up and walked away. She didn't need to hear Barry talk about how pretty that girl was or how nice she is. She wanted Barry to compliment her - she wanted the attention. 

It was so selfish of her to think that, and also to walk away but she was drunk and her inhibitions were being controlled by the alcohol, at least that's what she told herself. 

Just as Caitlin laid down on the bed in her hotel room and started to just think over everything that had just happened there was a knock on the door. She tried ignoring it, she didn't care who was on the other side and she wasn't in the mood with dealing with them either. 

"Caitlin open up" Barry's voice rung through the door. 

Caitlin's eyes widened, she hadn't expected him to come looking for her, she didn't really know what to do now. She got up and walked to the door, breathing in and out trying to control herself before she opened the door. 

Barry stood on the other side, he looked worried and by the messed up direction of his hair she could tell that he'd 'ran' up here. She let him in before Caitlin awkwardly went back to sit on her bed, she was hoping that he wouldn't mention what had happened downstairs - she didn't know what excuse she'd make up to cover up the truth. 

When Barry started walking towards her Caitlin stood up unsure to what she was doing, she turned around so she could face him but he just kept walking. Taking longer yet slower strides. 

Caitlin's back hit the wall behind her as Barry stepped until they were barely inches apart. He moved his legs apart until they were on either side of hers before he pressed his body flush against hers. Barry moved closer until his lips were right at her ear, 

"Were you Jealous?" he asked huskily into her ear in a way made her legs feel like jelly. 

Looking back at her Caitlin had her eyes shut and let out a moan as he pressed light kisses from her ear along her jawline before lightly pressing his lips to hers. Pressing his body harder against hers Barry let Caitlin feel how hard he was causing her to moan into their kiss. 

"Iwasn'tjealous" Caitlin replied into the kiss but he knew she was just lying. 

Caitlin needed more - she wanted more. She pressed her lips harder against his before winding her hands into Barry's hair lightly tugging at it. Barry tightened his grip on Caitiln's waist while his other hand meddled in her hair. 

Caitlin could feel herself becoming wetter by the second she started to grind her hips towards Barry's trying to get some sort of friction but he stopped her. He pushed her harder against the wall before holding her still and grinding on her while they kissed. Barry threw his head back and let out a long groan while Caitlin put her head on Barry's shoulder letting out a long moan as he thrusted on her. 

Barry moved his arm up to squeeze Caitlin's breast through the dress he was wearing, he could feel her nipple harden even at the slightest touch. He decided that it wasn't good enough though he attempted to unzip her dress but it wasn't working fast enough for him. He quickly moved at super speed to rid her of her dress and bra before he moved her till he was straddling her on the bed. 

Barry leaned back down to kiss Caitlin again while he used one hand to cup her breast and squeeze her nipple before he rolled his finger around it and taking it in her mouth. While he used his mouth to lavish her breasts, Barry trailed his other hand down to Caitlin's panties. 

Before he reached to take them off Caitlin tugged at Barry's top forcing him to stop and take it off. She then flipped them over so she could run her hands up and down his rest. Kissing and Licking her way down his chest. She traced his ab lines before she got to his V-line and a trail of hair leading to his pelvis. 

Caitlin moved her hand to undo the zip of his pants before he helped her pull them off and throw them aside. She then slipped her inside his boxers and squeezed his full length making him go rigid. 

She pulled him out before she started moving her hand up and down the full length causing Barry to throw his head back and let out a loud groan. 

Caitlin suddenly stopped before she leaned back up to peck Barry on the lips. 

"I wasn't jealous" She told him while smirking. 

Barry looked at her with wide eyes. How dare she leave him like that. 

He flipped her back over before ripping her panties off, he pushed his finger inside to test how wet she was and she was soaking, if she was going to play dirty then so was he. 

Barry lined himself up and pushed into her with one thrust. Caitlin yelled out, she hadn't expected that, then again she had teased him. 

Barry thrust in and out of Caitlin with long and hard motions. She moaned as he hit her G-spot and moved her hand down to play with her clit. Barry could feel that he was close and watching Caitlin play with herself while he fucked her turned him on so much. 

"Barry. I'm going to c-cu" Caitlin said before Barry thrust into her fast and hard and she felt her walls clench around his dick before they both orgasmed. 

Caitlin spamsed with Barry inside of her while Barry shot his load. It was one of the longest orgamsed Caitlin had had in a while. 

She looked over at Barry who had moved to lie next to her. She smiled at him before she moved herself underneath the covers causing Barry to follow. 

"Caitilin .. " Barry started. He wanted to tell her that this was more than just a Bang to him but he looked over to find her asleep. 

He brushed her hair to the side before placing a kiss on her forhead, "Cait. You mean everything to me" She told her softly before he laid down next to her. Guess he'd have to tell her tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3 
> 
> {read the sequel morning revelations}


End file.
